


My stray kitty.

by writersmuse



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir gets hit in the face, Extremely late, F/M, Fluff, Marichat, One-Shot, Ultimate Mecha Strike III, haloween special, i dont know what top put, im sorry, marichat fluff, marinette wins obvi, positions I the album, trick or treaters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersmuse/pseuds/writersmuse
Summary: Halloween rolled around faster than Marinette expected and she wasn’t at all pleased about it. Halloween, in 2020? Not the best cupcake mix if you asked her.She looked out of her window as the sounds of children trick or treating caught her attention.She cocked her eyebrow.• a fic in which Chat Noir visits Marinette whilst she's jamming out to Ariana Grande's new album and they place Ultime Mecha Strike III together •
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 43





	My stray kitty.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, my fellow Marichat stans.
> 
> I had intended on this being a Halloween fic, which is still is yes, but it is extremely late which I'd like to apologize for since it took much longer than expected.  
> As you would have noticed, I accidentally deleted my other Marichat fic named "Sleepover" (which I will re-upload soon!) So in memorial to that, I've whipped this up.
> 
> I love you all, enjoy (:

Halloween rolled around faster than Marinette expected and she wasn’t at all pleased about it. Halloween, in 2020? Not the best cupcake mix if you asked her. 

She looked out of her window as the sounds of children trick or treating caught her attention.

She cocked her eyebrow.

“Why are people trick or treating in the middle of a pandemic?” She muttered under her breath.

Marinette plopped onto her futon located under her window and began sliding through her phone. 

“Boring, even more boring, BoORINGG” she moaned.

The only thing that really drew her attention is when a tweet flew into her notifications above. Her eyes caught it before it hurried away again.

Ariana Grande: “Positions album out now!” 

Marinette swore she couldn’t have scurried over to Spotify any faster.

5 minutes later Marinette stood in the middle of her room, hairbrush in hand and terrible vocals bouncing off every object.

“I’d LoVE To SEE mE FrOM yOur PoINT oF vIeW!” she cracked as she jumped around.

She whacked her head around as she jumped from her bed to her futon to the ground. If this was being watched it’d be pretty hard to keep up right now.

In fact, it was pretty hard to keep up to.

Chat Noir’s eyes darted all around the room attempting to keep up with her movements. His arms were crossed from where he stood at the bridge of her balcony door

When the song came to an end Chat Noir began to slowly clap and she breathed heavily.

“AHHH” she yelled as she turned around flinging her hairbrush at him.

She clasped her hands over her mouth as she realized who she just threw her weapon at.

His eyes widened as the brush hit him on the top of his head. 

“OW!” he yelled and began to rub his head.

“Who knew a hairbrush was so  _ deadly!” _ he cried out

“ I might have to take notes on that one.” 

“Oh my god chat, I’m so sorry” She hurried on as she ran over to him.

“It’s no problem, just a bruise,” he said, calmer than he actually was.

“My fault for sneaking up on you.” He chuckled.

Oh god, he was sneaking up on her. That meant he must have been here for her little performance.

“How much of that did you see…?” she croaked.

“More than you'd have liked.” he grinned.

She moaned as she stuffed her face into his face in an attempt to hide how beat red her face was.

“Don’t worry princess, I happen to find it extremely adorable.” 

She could practically hear the smirk on his face.

“I thought I told you not to call me that?” She deadpanned.

“Mmm,” his grin was even wider now.

“Yes you did, but I didn’t listen… princess” he teased.

She rolled her eyes, not like he could see them anyway. Just for her pure dignity

Marinette’s eyes widened as she jumped back.

The realization hit her like a wrecking ball, in fact hitting her so hard it knocked her over. 

“S-S-SOCIAL DISTANCING” she screeched and pointed at him.

He lifted his eyebrow, “My suit allows me to be completely immune to the virus Mari, you

won’t catch it off me and I can’t catch it off you.”

“Phew” she sighed.

He grabbed her hand as he pulled her off the ground.

“May I come in?” He asked, still grinning.

“Don’t you think it’s a little late for that?” She joked before disappearing back into her room and climbing down the ladder, he soon followed her in making himself comfortable on the futon

She looked up at him and smiled, tone shifting. “So. Chat Noir. What’s up? Please don’t tell me another Akuma is trying to get me to date him,” she joked, although it had kind of stopped being funny after the fourth time such events had transpired.

He snickered, “No, actually I came over because I may or may not have been on the lookout for a wanted civilian blasting music throughout the neighborhood.”

”I’m on my way to find out who it could be, any ideas?” He said with a hint of mockery.

“Nope! Not at all.” She said as her face blushed beet red.

He chortled.

“Well, since you’re here, how about a game of mecha strive III?” She questioned with a slight smirk fully aware she was going to beat him.

She crossed her arms, already feeling competitive.

“Are you sure you’d like to challenge me? I’ll have you know I’m  _ purr-fect  _ at the game and you’d be pretty  _ con-furdent _ if you decided to go up against me” he smirked as he leaned in closer.

She pushed him back by the tip of his nose, “mhm, we’ll just have to see about that.”

She tossed the controller to him, which he caught easily having the reflexes of a superheroine

The game switched on with a blinding white light as the starter screen popped up. Marinette slowly let the grin she had been holding back make an appearance as they clicked “play”

“I’m picking Chat Noir!” they both yelled at the same time.

“Hey, I said it first!” he accused.

“I did!” she shot back.

They both placed their fists atop of their hands and began playing a quick game of rock, paper, scissors, shoot to determine who would get to play as the character Chat Noir.

It’s not that she didn’t want to be Ladybug or any of the other selections, she just wanted to pull his strings a little! She knew he’d pick his very own self so she decided to do the same.

“Rock, paper scissors, shoot!” Marinette landed on a rock whilst her partner landed on paper.

“Yes!” he yelled, closing his hand around her fist to show an action of paper covering the rock.

“Whatever, I'll beat you regardless” she smirked as they fixed their eyes on the screen.

Two hours later, two hours of intensely competitive gaming had turned it wild. Unlike Chat, Marinette had not gone crazy. Instead, she kept a cool and reserved

demeanor, speaking little while gaming and showing almost no emotion while her partner groaned, moaned, and yelled.

She may have been quiet but that doesn’t mean they didn’t share an awful lot of banter between matches.

“See Chat, you shouldn’t have been so cocky, because  _ meow _ I'm winning!” she began

Chat Noir stared at her, completely dumbfounded.

“D-did you just-” 

“What’s wrong? Chat got your tongue?” she snorted.

Marinette took advantage of this time and landed a double combo on him.

“Hah! I win, again!” She jumped up in excitement.

**Chatnoir.exe has stopped working**

“That was the cutest thing I’ve ever seen” he muttered raspily

“Hm?” she said before settling back into her seat.

“Nope, nothing!” He exclaimed quickly.

She cocked her eyebrow at him but let it slide.

They played a few more rounds before Chat fixed his gaze on the clock.

“Holy, did the time fly by that fast?” He muttered just enough that she could hear.

She looked up at the clock “We’ve been playing for  _ five _ hours?”

“Well, time flies by when you’re having fun! But, I'm afraid to say I have to go” he sighed dramatically pouncing up onto her balcony.

She followed him up to say her last goodbyes

“It was fun playing though!” He said as he pounced onto the railing.

She snorted, “playing? You mean losing.” 

“Hey, I won a few games!” He shot back.

“Mhm, whatever helps you sleep at night, Kitty.” She stifled her laugh slightly, careful not to tease him too much.

He chuckled before jumping off.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed (: 
> 
> Tumblr: eudixmonila  
> fanfiction.net: mlbwritten  
> Instagram: mlbwritten


End file.
